Memory or logging tools are used in wells to record data pertaining to a number of characteristics of the wells. One technique for deploying a logging tool in a well involves inserting the tool into a typical vertical borehole using a wireline and allowing gravity to lower the memory tool to a desired depth. The tool is then lifted with the wireline at a selected rate during a logging operation. In another technique often referred to as pipe-conveyed logging, a memory tool is attached to the end of a string of pipe or coil tubing and is lowered and raised in the well using the pipe. The memory tool is battery powered and stores collected data, which can be obtained once the tool is removed from the well. In yet another technique, a memory tool is forced by hydraulic pressure through a drill pipe in the well so that the tool reaches the end of the pipe. The drill pipe is pulled from the well and the tool logs characteristics of the well.
Deploying memory tools in wells can offer a number of challenges for rig operators. In one example, some wells may be deviated and may have substantially horizontal sections making deployment of memory tools difficult. In another example, well bores may have conditions that are detrimental to the tools and their passage along the bore. The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.